The present invention relates to a film container which can be used in combination with a film cassette to give a film assembly for use in simple cameras, to a method of loading the film assembly, and to a camera so loaded.
In recent years cameras known variously as disposable or single-use cameras, or referred to by some as lens-fitted photographic film packages, have become increasingly popular. These are cameras of simple construction and low cost which are usually pre-loaded with film by the manufacturer. It is usually arranged that the film is unwound from a standard film cassette or patrone on assembly of the camera, and as pictures are sequentially taken the film is wound back into the cassette. Once the user finishes the film, the user returns the entire camera to the photolab for developing of the film. The manufacturer may then either discard the camera in its entirety, or subject to appropriate checks that the camera is still functional, re-load the camera. Alternatively the manufacturer may re-use specific components of the camera.
One consideration with such a camera is the ease of loading of the film, particularly given the requirement that the film must be pre-wound out of the film cassette before use. In view of the low cost of the camera itself manufacture and assembly costs are important, and this includes the cost of loading the film into the camera at the factory. It is highly desirable to utilize a method which is simple and cheap and yet reliable.
As the awareness of problems of environmental contamination increases, as well as for economic reasons, consumers are less willing to tolerate disposable products. It has previously been proposed by the applicant to provide a very simple and cheap camera of generally similar construction to a disposable camera and yet which includes adaptations allowing it to be re-used at least several times by a user.
The present invention seeks to provide a method of loading a film assembly comprising a pair of film containers for use in a simple camera as described above, to a film container and to a film loading method.
According to the present invention there is provided a method of loading a film assembly comprising a first film container and an additional film container having a length of film wound in one of the containers and extending to the other, comprising the steps of: (a) providing a length of film and attaching a free end to a film winding tool; (b) in a dark environment rotating the film winding tool to wind the film into a coil about the tool; (c) before or after step (b), enclosing the coil in an additional film container so that the film extends through a film slot thereof, and removing the film winding tool.
In one embodiment, at step (a) the length of film is provided wound in the first film container and extending through a film slot thereof, the film being unwound from the first film container as the film is wound onto the film winding tool. The first film container may be a conventional film patrone, with the film secured to the central spool thereof.
In an embodiment utilizing an additional container which comprises a housing which is closed by an end cap, the method involves, at step (c), winding the film onto the film winding tool, followed by insertion of the tool having the film wound about the tool end into the additional film container. After removal of the film winding tool the end cap is secured to the housing. The tool end having the leading end of the film secured thereto is inserted into the additional film container, and the tool then rotated to wind the film into the additional container.
Alternatively, the tool end having the leading end of the film secured thereto may be inserted into the additional film container with the film extending from the film slot, and the tool then rotated to wind the film into the container followed by closing the container with the end cap.
In an alternative embodiment the length of film is supplied from a bulk roll of film, and after the film is wound into the additional film container the film is cut from the roll and the film end opposite to the said free end is secured to the first film container. Where the first film container is a conventional film patrone the cut film end is secured to a central spool of the film patrone.
In a further alternative embodiment utilizing an additional film container which comprises a housing formed in two half shells which co-operate to define a film slot therebetween, and a film winding tool aperture, the method involves the step of, in a film winding apparatus, before step (b) providing a first shell half on one side of the film winding tool, followed by securing the second shell half to the first shell half with the film extending through the film slot, and then rotating the film winding tool to wind the film into the additional film container. The method comprises the further steps of withdrawing the tool from the film container and closing the tool winding aperture with a plug. Where the film is unwound from a bulk roll of film, the method includes the step of cutting the film from the bulk roll after it has been wound into the additional container. Where the first container is a conventional film patrone having a central spool, the free end of the film cut from the bulk roll being secured to the central spool.
In a still further alternative utilizing an additional film container which comprises a housing formed in two half shells which co-operate to define a film slot therebetween, but without any winding tool aperture the method involves the step of, in a film winding apparatus, after step (b), removing the film winding tool, followed by enclosing the wound coil between the two half shells, with the film extending from the film slot. Where the film is unwound from a bulk roll of film, the method includes the step of cutting the film from the bulk roll after it has been wound into the additional container. Where the first container is a conventional film patrone having a central spool, the free end of the film cut from the bulk roll is secured to a central spool.
Subsequent to film loading the assembly may be secured by attaching a removable clip to secure the containers together. The assembly may also be sealed in a protective package for sale to a user.
The invention also resides in a film assembly when loaded accorded to the above described methods, and to a camera when having such a film assembly loaded therein.
In a further aspect the invention resides in a method of loading a film assembly into a camera having a pair of film chambers arranged on opposite sides of an exposure opening and a camera back which closes the film chambers comprising the steps of: (a) providing a first film container; (b) providing a length of film and attaching a free end to a film winding tool; (c) in a dark environment rotating the film winding tool to wind the film into a coil about the tool; (d) before or after step (c), enclosing the coil in an additional film container so that the film extends through a film slot thereof; (e) removing the film winding tool; and (f) placing the film assembly in the camera with the containers in respective chambers and closing the camera back.
The film may be conventional colour or black and white film, but may also carry pre-exposed latent images thereon, the method involving at step (f) the additional step of ensuring that an alignment mark on the film is arranged in alignment with an alignment mark on the camera so as to ensure correct alignment of user-exposed images and pre-exposed images.
The invention also resides in a film assembly comprising a first film container having a spool therein to which an end of the film is attached, and a second spoolless light-tight film container within which the film is wound having a removable end cap, the film being wound in a coil in the second film container and extending to the first container.
The invention further resides in a photographic film-receiving container having a housing comprising a pair of shell halves which together define a film slot through which, in use, film may extend. The container may have a housing which which further defines an aperture for insertion of a film winding tool. Each shell half may be provided with an edge region which faces the edge region of the other shell half defining the film slot therebetween, each edge region being provided with a strip of soft fabric or fabric-like material thereon. There may be securing means providing a snap-fit connection between the shell halves.
The edge regions defining the film slot define an exit plane, the shell halves of the housing being joined along a plane substantially parallel to said exit plane. Alternatively, the shell halves may be joined along a plane substantially perpendicular thereto.
In a still further aspect to the invention resides in a method of film winding comprising the steps of: (a) withdrawing the free end of a film from a first film cassette and attaching a film winding tool thereto; (b) in a dark environment, rotating the film winding tool to wind the film out of the first film container around the film winding tool; (c) before or after step (b), inserting the end of film winding tool having the film secured thereto into an open second spoolless film container; (d) withdrawing the film winding tool; and (e) attaching an end cap to the open end of the second film container to render this light-tight. The film may be wound out of the first film container onto the film winding tool, followed by insertion of the tool having the film wound about the tool into the second film container. Alternatively, the tool end having the leading end of the film secured thereto is inserted into the second film container, and the tool then rotated to wind the film into the second container.
In a still further aspect the invention resides in a method of loading film into a camera having a pair of film chambers arranged on opposite sides of an exposure opening, and a camera back which closes the chambers comprising the steps of: (a) withdrawing the free end of a film from a first film cassette and attaching a film winding tool thereto; (b) in a dark environment, rotating the film winding tool to wind the film out of the first film container around the tool; (c) before or after step (b), inserting the end of film winding tool having the film secured thereto into an open second spoolless film container;(d) attaching an end cap to the open end of the second film container to render this light-tight; (e) with the back open, inserting the first and second containers into the respective chambers with the film extending therebetween; and (f) closing the camera back.
In a still further aspect the invention resides in a film assembly comprising a first film container having a spool therein to which an end of the film is attached and about which the film may be wound, and a second spoolless light-tight film container within which the film may be wound having a removable end cap, the film extending between the first and second containers and being wound within one or other of said containers, wherein securing means are provided to hold the first and second containers in a fixed position relative to each other.